


Gold basement

by Milffee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milffee/pseuds/Milffee
Summary: Вы совсем не похожи на дракона!





	Gold basement

**Author's Note:**

> It's only written because I'm bored. It's definitely not even low quality, it's even worse.

Как-то раз, великий Эджи граф открыть его богатую сокровищницу был рад.  
Уже стоит он пред богаствами, двери настежь открыты. Чего ж стыдиться в своём дворце и зачем скрывать дорогой подвал, не правда ли?

И было безралично ему, что любопытные глаза его дракона наблюдают за ним. 

А красные глаза дракона, превратились в зеркала. В этих зеркалах, виднелись большие горы злата, блеск монет под факелами устроил себе бал, по углам раскиданы прекрасные доспехи с мечами, невиданные трофеи зверей стоят у стен с красными знамёнами над собой.  
Излучал подвал свет сильнее любого фонаря.  
Но в центре всего стоял трон с короной. Украшены были они гербами чужой страны.  
И в крови те гербы. Нет, не изменяет граф своей стране. Отобрал он престол в бою у чужого короля для своего. Но никому не сказал, какой трофей оттуда он унёс. 

Дракончик Ред непоседлив был. Грызть хозяйственную мебель очень любил, посуду с полок кидать да престижных кур по дворам гонять. Однако, если по секрету, господа, за это он отхватывал сполна.   
Ночью вой его во дворце ходил:  
"Да что этот человек о себе возмнил?! Не хозяин мне он вовсе! Подумаешь дворец! Это всего лишь красивое гнездо! И ничего в нём от дракона нет! "

Но смотря в подвал, дракон не увидел графа своего. Вдруг вместо скелета сидит на троне, средь гор золота, в рубиновой короне чёрный дракон.


End file.
